


安娜、汤姆和1938年的红骰子

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth
Summary: 在孤儿院里长大的汤姆·里德尔从很久之前就注意到了——那个衣着体面的富家小姐总是喜欢站在远处静静地打量着自己。只不过当时的汤姆并不知道，这个女孩会在未来的某年某月某日，亲手将她的魔杖抵在他的额头上。# 这其实是一个女傲罗重生之后，励志要把伏地魔在学生时代就掐死掉故事【不是】#排雷：（1）v还是那个v，并没有改邪归正。（2）女主不强势，略苏，比起老伏来说弱鸡一枚。（3）有同性之间的单箭头。（4）部分灵感来源于Steins;Gate，向胸针致敬（？）
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER.1

1935年，英国伦敦的街头景象总是透露着一股萎靡的气息。大概是由于经济大萧条的缘故，大部分行走在路面上的行人都面露愁苦。即便是看起来衣着体面的绅士淑女们，或许也时不时会低垂着脑袋，悄悄地在无人问津的角落长叹一口气。

而就在坐落于伦敦郊区的伍尔氏孤儿院内，两名孩童正端坐在孤儿院的门口，顶着从天而降的毛毛细雨，仿佛抛开了这世间所有与他们无关的事物那般，只是自顾自地沉静在那个只属于他们二人的世界里。

“那是最昌明的时代，那是最衰微的时世；那是睿智开化的岁月，那是混沌蒙昧的岁月；那是信仰笃诚的年代，那是疑云重重的年代……”

一本厚重的书籍正平摊在如今低声喃喃的女孩的双手之上，而坐在她身侧的黑发男孩突然在这时开口打断了她。

“天色已经有些晚了。”他低声说，“你是时候该回去了。”

说出这话的男孩从外表上看起来顶多不过十岁。他有着一头黑玉般的卷发，一双漆黑得如同黑曜石般惹人注目的双眼。就算是由于多年的营养不良而导致身形看上去有些瘦小羸弱，人们也不能够否认——他的长相的确堪称英俊。

是的。他是一个能够被称之为英俊的十岁男孩。

原本正在阅读书本的女孩听后，若有所思地盯的着男孩看了好一会儿，沉默了片刻后才说：“没关系，我其实也还可以再陪你一会儿，汤姆。”

“你最好现在就回去。”谁知，名叫汤姆的男孩突然压低了声音，用不容置喙的语气对女孩命令道，“如果你今晚回去得晚了，从今以后你就绝对不可能再从你的父母那里征求到前来这所孤儿院的机会了。”

的确，和从一出生就待在这所破旧贫穷的孤儿院里的汤姆·里德尔不同，安娜卡琳·莱斯利小姐可是出身于一个拥有着良好财政实力和教育背景的书香世家。她的父亲斯蒂芬·莱斯利是英国帝国理工学院的终身教授，她的母亲是一名全职太太。她从小就被送入价格昂贵的贵族女子学院读书，穿着质地优良的制服礼裙，总是喜欢将自己乌黑的长发梳成两条一丝不苟的发辫。

按照常理来说，安娜卡琳·莱斯利和汤姆·里德尔原本应该是属于两个世界里的人。

但里德尔认为，自己所经历的一切都永远不能以常理来解释。

没想到还未等安娜卡琳开口回答，孤儿院里的看护长科尔夫人就已经来到了安娜卡琳和里德尔的身后，双手插在腰间，居高临下地审视着安娜卡琳和她手中的那本厚重的《双城记》。终于，她开口了。

“莱斯利小姐。”科尔夫人语气冷淡，“孤儿院也差不多快到晚饭时间了，而汤姆有他自己事情要做。想必莱斯利小姐回到家中后，应该也有不少的家庭作业需要完成吧？”

安娜卡琳听后，抬起头来打量了一下科尔夫人。平心而论，科尔夫人看起来不是一个讨人喜欢的女人。她身材瘦长，面容严肃，还总是喜欢以长辈的姿态训斥着这些住在孤儿院里的孩子们。而作为“怪胎”汤姆·里德尔唯一的“朋友”，安娜卡琳也免不了会遭受到和他们相同的对待。

不过，安娜卡琳并没有表现出气恼的样子，而是十分优雅得体地朝科尔夫人微微屈膝，接着回过头来，看向了里德尔，饱含期待地对他说道：“那么，我们就明天见咯，汤姆？”

#

就像汤姆所认为的那样，汤姆·里德尔本不应该与安娜卡琳·莱斯利产生任何交集。

至少在他们共同去到霍格沃茨上学之前，不应该如此。

想到这些，安娜卡琳下意识地将怀中的《双城记》抱得更紧了一些，同时加快了她双脚在雨中奔跑的脚步，以免让自己在回到家门口之前就已经被风中的雨丝淋成了一只货真价实的落汤鸡。

安娜卡琳记得，那是一个和今天一样下着下雨的傍晚，她和学校里的好友——凯瑟琳·格雷厄姆一同从女子学院返回家中，却不料在半路上，冲撞到了一个衣着褴褛，身形瘦小的黑发男孩。男孩和她们二人年纪相仿，但明显不是周围任何一所小学里的学生。当凯瑟琳和安娜卡琳一同将目光放置在男孩的身上时，她们二人才注意到，男孩的脖子上挂着一块小木牌。

而木牌上用歪歪扭扭的英文写道——Not greedy. Just hungry.

若是在往常，富家小姐凯瑟琳·格雷厄姆一定会一脸嫌恶地叫这位乞讨的乞丐快点滚开，并且不要弄脏了而她新买的连衣裙和一头璀璨的金发。但这一次，凯瑟琳竟然一反常态，在和安娜卡琳对视了整整十几秒后，她才幽幽地开口建议道：“安娜，他看上去真可怜，我们给他一点钱吧。”

可是安娜卡琳并没有接话，而是死死地咬着下唇。

凯瑟琳紧接着便误会了安娜卡琳的意思。“哦，好吧，安娜。”她无奈地说，“既然你不愿意，那就算了，我们还是快点回家吧。”

安娜卡琳这才猛然间从冗长的回忆中抽离出来，一双深邃的瞳孔对上了凯瑟琳碧绿色的双眼。不知怎的，已经认识了安娜卡琳·莱斯利整整五年的凯瑟琳·格雷厄姆，在这一瞬间竟然觉得自己的闺中好友显得尤为陌生。

“不，我不是不愿意。”回过神来后，安娜卡琳连忙歉疚地说，“我的身上刚好带了一些英镑。”说完，她低下头去，从钱包里掏出了几枚硬币，将它们轻轻地放在了黑发男孩的手心里。

黑发男孩见状，只是面无表情地冲她点了点头。“谢谢。”他说。

在他们三人分别之前，有一种莫名地冲动突然涌上了安娜卡琳的心头，一种恐惧，一种兴奋，一种对于未来的忐忑不安与好奇。她一步上前，来到了黑发男孩的面前，随后稍微蹲下了身子，抿了抿嘴唇，微笑着问道：“对了，你叫什么名字？”

男孩没有立刻说话。

“我叫安娜卡琳，安娜卡琳·莱斯利。”她说，“她是我的朋友凯瑟琳，我们都是圣玛丽亚女子学院的学生。”

紧接着，安娜卡琳看见黑发男孩有些轻蔑地弯了弯弯嘴角，就好似她口中所说的那所贵族女子学校不过是一个脏乱不堪的贫民窟那样。

但最后，他还是回答说：“汤姆，我叫汤姆·里德尔。”

噗通、噗通、噗通。

在那一刹那，安娜卡琳感觉自己的心中仿佛有一块沉重的巨石轰然落地。里德尔，里德尔，汤姆·里德尔……安娜卡琳无法抑制自己内心的狂喜与恐惧，两种极端矛盾的情绪夹杂在一起，宛若一团熊熊燃烧的烈火，将她脑袋中仅存的理智焚烧殆尽。

他是汤姆·里德尔，年幼的黑魔王。

在那之后的第二天，安娜卡琳立即付诸了行动。她先是向母亲询问了一下这附近的收容所和孤儿院，并得知在这几个城区里，只有一所名叫“伍尔氏”的破旧孤儿院。掌握了里德尔的所在地点的安娜卡琳感到刻不容缓，一放学便背着书包飞快地跑到了伍尔氏孤儿院的门前。

可是站在门前，她却又开始胆怯了。

十岁的汤姆·里德尔虽然还没有扭曲成数十年后的那种疯狂偏执的模样，然而如今笼罩在幼年黑魔王身上的那股难以言明的阴郁气息，还是让安娜卡琳回想起了一些令她感到痛苦万分的回忆。

这个世界上真的有天生的魔鬼吗？如果有的话，那么汤姆·里德尔恐怕就是最好的证明。

上一世，在学校时，安娜卡琳曾经和里德尔一样都是霍格沃茨的学生。他们二人并不在同一个学院里，这是显而易见的，因为崇尚纯血的斯莱特林学院不可能会接受像安娜卡琳这样出身麻瓜家庭的学生。但是，即便如此，作为同级同学的安娜卡琳，在学生时代里也一直将成绩优异、待人温和的里德尔视作自己的人生榜样。

一直到她后来从霍格沃茨毕业，加入了傲罗部成为了一名傲罗，她才无意间从傲罗部高层的嘴巴里得知：令闻风丧胆的黑魔王——Lord Voldemort实际上就是曾经的霍格沃茨男学生会主席、无数少女心目中的梦中情人、教授们的骄傲——汤姆·里德尔。

当时的安娜卡琳实在是无法将伏地魔的形象与模范学生里德尔重合起来，可现实却又不得不强迫她这么做。同时加入了傲罗部以及凤凰社的安娜卡琳，在那之后又得知了更多难以置信的秘密。而人人都知道，活人是永远无法守住秘密的，唯一能够永远守住秘密的只有尸体。

所以，女傲罗安娜卡琳·莱斯利·威廉姆斯夫人最终还是被黑魔王忠实的仆人——贝拉特里克斯·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇给无情地杀害了。

#

遇见了幼年的汤姆·里德尔后，安娜卡琳便日复一日地重复着同样的事情。她每一天都会站在孤儿院的门口向里面张望着，就算有几位按捺不住好奇心地孩子跑过来向她询问这么做的缘由，她也依旧一声不吭。

而里德尔并没有出现。这几天来，他都没有走出伍尔氏孤儿院的大门。

直到安娜卡琳坚持到了第十四天，她终于等到了属于她的机会。

一群比里德尔更加健壮以及年长的孩子正愤懑恼怒地在里德尔的身边围成了一个圈。其中一个身量最高的男孩站了出来，他无所畏惧地走到了里德尔的面前，伸出手狠狠地将他推倒在了地面上，嘴里同时恶毒地啐道：“去死吧，怪胎！婊.子生的！你之前不是很神气吗？我看你现在还敢不敢神气——”

他的话音还未完全落下，他的其他同伴们便迫不及待地开始讥笑起来。

然而，接下来，一件让在场所有人都感到瞠目结舌的事情发生了。只见面对着他人的欺凌和压迫，汤姆·里德尔只是面色从容地举起了他的右手臂，接着低声嘟囔了一下，围在他周围的那些孩子们便纷纷如同提线木偶那般腾空而起，开始声嘶力竭地发出了属于恐惧的尖叫声。

魔力暴动，站在远处旁观的安娜卡琳暗暗地告诉着自己，他将来一定会成为一名具有天赋的巫师。

等那几个孩子们都哭闹着离开后，里德尔才冷笑着拍了拍自己身上的尘土，下一秒，安娜卡琳看见他径直地朝着自己所在的方向走了过来。她的内心又一次翻涌起了莫大的不安与恐惧，她想要立马转身逃离这里，可她的双脚却偏偏犹如被强力胶水站在了地面上那般，不听使唤、不得动弹。

“我认得你。”男孩来到距离她一米左右的距离，对她说道，“你是那天给我留下了几个英镑的安娜卡琳，我说的对吗？”

安娜卡琳的额头上渗出了冷汗。她点了点头。

里德尔满意地笑了。“你最好忘了你今天在这里看到的一切，”他带着命令的语气说道，“不然的话……”他的笑容开始变得诡异起来，“我可以向你保证，你的下场不会比他们好到哪儿去，你明白了吗？”

面对着来自于未来黑魔王的恐吓，安娜卡琳没有发出声音，而是用她的行动给出了答案。她伸出右手，将五指展开，手掌朝下面向了地面上散落着的褐色树枝。然后，她用极为细微的声音念道：“羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨——”

只见原本平躺在泥泞地板上的树枝们突然就和那几个被里德尔折磨的孩子们一样原地腾空而起，但不一样的是，在安娜卡琳的掌控下，它们整齐地转了一个弯，最后尽数撞在了对面的石头上。

就这样，在里德尔那有些讶异不解的目光中，安娜卡琳与他对视着，给出了她在心里准备已久的话语：“呀，你看到了——我们是一类人，汤姆·里德尔。”


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER.2

幸福的家庭家家相似，不幸的家庭各个不同。[1]

漫天飞舞的细雨冷冷地刮在安娜卡琳雪白的面颊上，将她原本红润的脸颊变得苍白冰冷。站在家门口的不远处，女孩小心翼翼地将手中的那本《双城记》塞入自己外套的内衬口袋之中，以免将她刚刚拿到手中的这份来自于父亲之手的十周岁生日礼物给弄湿。

安娜卡琳回到家中的时候，莱斯利太太早就已经把丰盛的晚餐准备好了。

“哦，亲爱的，你放学路上去了哪里——”莱斯利太太一见到安娜卡琳湿透的长发和衬裙，便立刻摘下了身上的围裙，急匆匆地从二楼的厨房顺着楼梯跑了下来，来到了女儿的面前，“上帝啊！你的头发全都湿了……今晚从学校离开的时候，学校的老师难道没有嘱咐你要带上雨伞吗？”

事实上，今晚她从学校离开的时候，头顶的天空还丝毫没有将要下雨的迹象。只是因为她和汤姆·里德尔一块在孤儿院里待太久了，才一直等来了天气的急剧变化。不过当然，这些话，安娜卡琳是绝对不会主动开口告诉自己的母亲的。

“安娜卡琳，”还没有等安娜卡琳狡辩些什么，安娜卡琳的父亲——斯蒂芬·莱斯利就已经拄着手中的拐杖，一瘸一拐地朝着自己走来，“今天下午的时候发生了什么事吗？你怎么会在学校里待这么晚？”

安娜卡琳听后，不由得感慨自己的父亲真不愧是帝国理工学院的知名数学教授，即便是像今晚发生的这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，父亲也总是能够在第一时间发现到事情的异样。

不过所幸的是，现在的安娜卡琳并不是一名真正的十岁小女孩。在她的这一具稚嫩的躯体之中，住着一个已经开始渐渐苍老的灵魂。

“莉迪亚小姐认为我的法语发音还是不够标准，希望我留下来好好地和她一块练习。”

“是吗？只有你一个人？”

“还有凯瑟琳，”安娜卡琳吞了一口唾沫，面不红心不跳地撒谎着，“也就是凯瑟琳·格雷厄姆，你们都见过她的。”

莱斯利先生听后微微颔首，接着便没有就这个问题继续纠缠下去了，而是选择了转移话题：“前几天的数学测验成绩发下来了吧？你考得怎么样？”

“挺好的。”安娜卡琳低下了头，用细弱蚊丝的声音说道，“全班就只有我一个人得了满分。”

这一次，安娜卡琳倒没有撒谎。但是毕竟对于一个真实年龄已经三十多岁的成年人来说，在小学的数学课堂测验中获得满分，也的确不是什么值得夸耀的事。更何况，她还是斯蒂芬·莱斯利的女儿——按照父亲前世的话来说，她天生就拥有一颗学习数学的脑袋。如果不是因为在十一岁那年收到了来自于霍格沃茨魔法学院的录取通知书，作为数学教授的莱斯利先生是一定会想尽千方百计地将自己唯一的女儿送入名校读书的。

“哦，亲爱的，”没想到在这时，莱斯利太太忽地有些不满地打断了父女之间的对话，“现在不是讨论这些的时候，晚饭都要凉了……何况我们亲爱的安娜都已经劳累了一天了，就让她在放学之后好好地休息一下吧。”

安娜卡琳冲着自己的母亲露出了一个感激的微笑，随手将口袋中的小说轻轻地放置在了电视机旁边的柜台上。

安娜卡琳的母亲，英格丽德·博格·莱斯利是一名定居在英国的挪威裔，也是一名虔诚的天主教徒。和大学时就学习理工科的莱斯利先生不同，英格丽德在大学时学习的科目是古典文学，毕业之后在一家报社内短暂地就职过一段时间，不过在和斯蒂芬结婚生子之后，英格丽德便辞去了自己在报社的工作，转而专心地成为了一名全职太太。

随后，一家三口一同来到了旁，各自拉开了餐桌四周的座椅坐下。英格丽德兴致勃勃地主张着在开餐前进行一次祈祷——这是她作为一名天主教徒多年以来的习惯，而斯蒂芬和安娜卡琳却都表现得兴致缺缺。原因很简单，斯蒂芬从来就不是一名宗教人士，他信仰的事物只有一样东西，那便是真理。而安娜卡琳，上辈子作为一名进入了霍格沃茨学习魔法的巫师，就算从前真的在母亲的耳濡目染下入了天主教，也迟早会改变自己的信仰，选择放弃亲爱的耶稣并转而投入梅林的怀抱之中的。

而与此同时，放置在客厅正中央的黑白电视正发出了嘶嘶的声响，引得做事一向专心致志的莱斯利先生的止不住有些分神。

他抬起头来，瞥了一眼电视机，“这一次德国的国会选举，又有纳粹党员入选了，是吗？”

英格丽德默默地为安娜卡琳盛了一勺热汤，面露忧愁，“哦，是的，我从今天早上的报纸上看到，这几年来纳粹党的议席一直在增加，现在甚至都已经增加到230席了。”

“简直是胡闹！”斯蒂芬略显恼怒地啐道，“德国人不该这么糊涂！”

“这不能全怪他们，亲爱的。”英格丽德尝试着温柔地解释，“看看我们的四周吧，斯蒂芬，自从经济大萧条开始之后，我们的周围有多少人丢掉了自己的饭碗？德国人渴望有人能够带领他们走出困境，这也是人之尝情。”

“这只能说明他们永远不会冷静理智地看待问题，”斯蒂芬忍不住轻蔑地冷哼了一声，“依我看，照这样下去，纳粹党人迟早会对邻国发起战争的。到那时候，德国才是真的要完蛋了。”

安娜卡琳在父母交谈的全程中只是低垂着头，一言不发地搅动着眼前的鸡蓉蘑菇汤，内心却没有泛起丝毫的食欲。是的，实际上父亲的预测一点儿也没错。纳粹党人阿道夫·希特勒在选举中胜出后，便以最快的速度开始实行起了违背人道主义的独.裁统治以及种族压迫制度。不仅如此，他还在五年后，也就是1940年对伦敦发起了一轮惨无人道的空袭，可怜的大不列颠首都被德军整整轰炸了76个昼夜，令无数无辜的品名百姓流离失所，将整个英国首都变得民不聊生。

想到这些，安娜卡琳不由得长长地叹了一口气。看样子，上辈子的她不论是作为麻瓜还是作为巫师，都没能拥有一段平静的人生。

·

第二天下午放学之后，安娜卡琳随便找了一个理由忽悠走了自己的好友凯瑟琳·格雷厄姆，并遵照着约定来到了伍尔氏孤儿院的门口。

科尔夫人远远地就瞧见了身穿暗红色制服裙的安娜卡琳，她冲着安娜卡琳招了招手，对她喊道：“进来吧，莱斯利小姐。”安娜卡琳友好地对她微笑了，依言照做。等她走入孤儿院一楼的大堂后，科尔夫人才带着几丝古怪的神情审视了她好一会儿，接着问道：“你是来找汤姆的，对吧？”

安娜卡琳微微颔首。

“科尔夫人，汤姆在里面吗？”

“他在他自己的房间里，”科尔夫人的语气略微显得有些冷淡，就好像提起汤姆会给她招徕厄运似的，“二楼最里面的那个房间，你走上楼梯之后向左拐，再直走个五分钟就差不多了。”

就算安娜卡琳的性格再怎么迟钝，也不可能察觉不到科尔夫人这番话之中的反感，更何况，从某种意义上来说，她一向都是个敏锐的人。科尔夫人一点儿也不喜欢汤姆·里德尔，这点显而易见。可是，这样的科尔夫人在面对身为里德尔好友的安娜卡琳的时候，却又表现得疏离而又尊敬。想到此处，安娜卡琳咬了咬下唇，止不住地思索着这其中的原委。

恐怕，科尔夫人之所以会对安娜卡琳表现出这种微妙的态度，大概并不仅仅只是由于她对于中产阶级的“敬仰”。

更多的……是因为恐惧。

而这种恐惧的来源……安娜卡琳最终也只想到了一个人的名字。她想，她现在或许比这个世界上的任何人都要更加理解这种感受。

顺着扶手楼梯来到二楼之后，安娜卡琳下意识地环顾了一下四周。平心而论，孤儿院里的环境其实算不上过分糟糕。虽然这里的装潢或许的确比不上莱斯利家的那幢别墅，但作为一家福利机构，伍尔氏孤儿院的环境条件也绝对对得起天地良心了。

孤儿院总共有五层，在每一层内都安置了十个房间。按照科尔夫人的原话来说，孤儿院里的孩子们通常是与两个孩子共用一个房间的，如果是男孩子的话，也许每一间寝室的人数会相多一些。孤儿院内的工作人员寝室坐落在负一层，每一层只有两个公用的盥洗室和一个小小的杂物间。

但是，只有汤姆·里德尔所在的第二层是个例外。

因为等安娜卡琳来到科尔夫人口中所说的“汤姆的寝室”后，她才发现——实际上汤姆的房间压根就算不上什么卧室，更加准确地来说，它从外面看起来完全就是一个狭隘的杂物间。

安娜卡琳认为自己明白了些什么。

出于某种原因，汤姆·里德尔并没有被分配到任何的室友，甚至就连他平常生活的卧室，都是由杂物间改造而来的。杂物间地处这幢建筑我的最左端，在白天接受不到日照，在夜晚也同样感受不到凉风；在炎炎夏日里充斥满了难以忍耐的燥热，在英国的严冬也无法阻挡霍乱般的湿冷。

这也难怪里德尔一直渴望着从这个孤儿院里逃脱出去了。

[1]来自于托尔斯泰的《安娜·卡列尼娜》。


End file.
